Telephonic Conversations
by Knight of the Round Table
Summary: Syaoran is in China with Eriol, both having been in Japan only in the fifth and sixth grade. However, he had been friends with Sakura and Tomoyo. While EXT pursue a long-distance relationship, Sakura and Syaoran only recently get back in touch.
1. Un

Hi, there! I'm Li Syaoran. I have just begun my final year before graduation from China's Institute for Languages. I've been here for the past two years as well, and now, I am technically, a senior. However, as it happens every year, almost all my close friends from CIL have dropped out as they couldn't keep up with the harrowing schedules and taxing syllabus.

CIL is notorious for its punishing regime and, by the end of two years, the weak-willed tend to drop out before facing another year of increased stress diets. I was, however, among the more determined of the lot, and, along with my close friend Eriol, managed to hang on, by spending hours upon the syllabus every day. This did not mean I was a complete study-wreck. I also managed to squeeze a healthy dose of recreation and hung out with my friends quite often, only, not as often as the rest.

Hiiragizawa Eriol, however, is - God. The dude could spend hours hanging out the day before a full-portion test in Dutch, and still manage to ace the test, without expending any energy at all! He is talented beyond comparison._Every_ one in CIL is talented - make, that _has_ to be talented, the Entrance Test isn't a joke - but Eriol is unfairly good at learning languages. He puts it to his ancestral roots, he has been learning British English and Japanese since a young age, effectively making him bilingual.

I only knew Chinese before I came to CIL. I had to learn basic English to give the Entrance Test. And now, I am majoring in Japanese with English and French as my minor subjects. Two years of English at CIL have made me as fluent as a native speaker. I have people coming up to me and asking why I chose Japanese of all subjects to major in. _Such a difficult language! Are you sure? So much to learn! Such a headache!_

But, to me, Japanese was never difficult! I always found it such a breeze to learn! I mastered two of the writing systems - hiragana, and katakana - in a mere month. That was the time CIL devoted to their first brushing of the language. They offered countless revision lectures throughout the year, but I found I could do without them. I have always loved Japanese, ever since I moved to Japan for two years during my fifth and sixth grade. I never quite managed to pick up the language then, but,I was bitten by the bug.

Eriol is majoring in French and he can already talk as fast as a Frenchman! Even I can't follow the true French yet, but Eriol has rapidly progressed in his mastery of the language. He has taken Chinese and Dutch as his minors. I remember him having trouble with following the Chinese spoken on the streets in his first year, but he conquered that obstacle too, though Chinese still remains the only thing I hold over him.

A few weeks have passed since classes began, and I have managed to find a balance between studying and having fun. Of course, Eriol is my only real friend, everyone else is still an acquaintance. But, I'm not entirely anti-social. I've been out on a few dates myself, and am aware that I'm the object of various objections. But, I still haven't really found someone who shares quite the same interests as me, nor a personality that foils and complements mine.

Oh, dear...it's time for Japanese. Later, then..


	2. Deux

I stood outside the Japanese classroom as I waited for the teacher to come out, at the end of the lecture. Today, she had announced an international exchange course for all those who were exceptionally skilled in Japanese, and the final choice would be made by an exam. I wanted to know who my competitors were.

"Why, just one!", sensei replied.

"What? Really? Who?", I asked.

"I believe it is a certain Mr. Shin"

"Kasuo Shin?", I asked, shocked.

Why would he bother with this exam? Given, he had survived so far, but he was among the duller few. Still, not one to be too judgmental, I waited for Shizune-sensei's reply.

"Why, yes! I am not much acquainted with him."

Not much of a surprise there...he was hardly interested...

"Japanese is his minor", I informed her.

"Ah, that must be why...anyway, I'm getting late for my next class, Mr. Li. Don't you let me down", she warned me.

"I won't", I assured her, and left for my break.

Break time at CIL is usually spent in the vast cafeteria, with other sociable members of the human society. Today, however, I was in no mood to make small talk and amiable conversation with my class mates. I hurried back to my dorm room, and fished out my Advanced Japanese books.

'I should probably let Eriol know', I thought, not wanting to freak him out with what would now be - No Fun, Syaoran! I quickly typed him a message with the details, and then, putting my phone on silent, went over the syllabus. I spent the entire 50 minutes of break time chalking out a comprehensive study schedule, which I was determined to stick to. I was known to be quite a procrastinator, but I was determined to break the mould this time around.

The remaining day passed uneventfully, with me screwing up some complicated French grammar, and Eriol infuriating me to no end with that amused look of his.

Later in the dorm, after dinner-

Eriol had entered my room, after dinner, just to spend some boy-time before hitting the bed in his room down the corridor.

"Hey, Syao-kun-", he began.

"STOP _calling_ me that!", I hissed, irritatedly.

He smirked, much to my annoyance.

"I told Tomoyo-chan about your exam."

Daidouji Tomoyo was Eriol's long-time girlfriend. Three years, to be precise.

Silence.

"So?", I asked him.

"You realise that she will tell Sakura, right?"

"Yeah, so?" I asked him, again.

Kinomoto Sakura was one of my friends from Japan, along with Tomoyo. I barely kept in touch with them, save on birthdays.

"Oh well, she was saying that she wanted to meet us all again, but knowing our schedules, she's been keeping mum about it. So, she was saying, she really hoped you would win this thing."

"But, then how would you get there? And, doesn't she already meet Sakura?"

Again that smirk.

"I could pull a few strings and get a little vacation, you know..."

God...I hate this guy!

"Besides, Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan haven't seen each other for three months now! They're too busy with their courses as well"

Hmmm...that explained a lot, I guess...

"Ok...", I smiled. "I'll do it for her, then!"

"Who?"

"Tomoyo", I clarified.

"Ah...."

That's it? The guy didn't get any complexes? Well...guess he must know my seduction skills aren't the greatest in the world!

"Well, then", Eriol said, getting off my bed."I'll go hit the sack now. I have a lot to face tomorrow! Student Body Elections are coming up, and my little cabinet wants to see me through it well!"

"Hold, on! How come you didn't tell me?", I demanded.

"Well, I was going to tell you today, but then I got your message. I figured you'd be too busy with your exam, you know", he explained.

"Ah...", I exclaimed, not knowing what else to say. "Well, man, if you want any by-the-side help, feel free to ask me, yeah?", I offered, slightly embarassed.

Eriol simply smiled by way of answer and gave a little "thanks".

That night, I slogged well upto midnight, before finally retiring to bed. However, just as I hit the bed, my cell phone beeped.

I had a message.

"Hey, Syaoran! I hope you still remember me! It's Sakura! Just wanted to wish you luck! You better do well, because this message just cost me 90 yen! :-D"

I smiled, before hitting reply, and typing out a note of thanks.

"Hey, Sakura. Of course I remember you, you dimwit! :-P I really will try my best to win this! It'll be my only sort-of vacation for a looong while! How are you doing? What are you doing at one in the morning, anyway?"

Okay, so it was international...and it was expensive...hey! I have a postpaid connection! And my family has integrated my bill with the rest of the household's! But then, my family had a rich background!

"I couldn't sleep. Dad left for another excavation and Touya-nii-chan just got a night shift on his all-night burger bar job. You know, once you and Eriol come here, we could all hang out till five in the morning and go to classes at noon and stuff!"

I admit it, the reply freaked me out. Sakura Kinomoto was supposed to be the innocent one.

"Who are you and what have to done to Kinomoto?"

"Lol! Syaoran, it's me! Let's just say, two years at college means less time with onii-chan means I am a bit of a daredevil already! Don't tell me you haven't changed!"

I admit it, I had changed. A lot. I never dreamed of growing a stubble before, nor of wearing biker jackets when it fancied me. I never ate only ramen at the caff. two days running, nor of punching guys who were acting like a little bit of stuck-up jackasses. Come to think of it, I had drastically changed.

"Yeah, I suppose I have. Eriol's the same though. He can't possibly get any better. Or is it worse? Either way, he's Eriol. I hear you haven't been talking to Tomoyo lately?"

"Not really…we have such different schedules! She works late into the night, and I work late into the day. So, we're sleeping when the other is awake, and our Sundays are rarely free. I do wish I could see her often…"

I think she's been losing a lot of moral support. I mean, Tomoyo was like her twin! They supported each other so much through school! It couldn't have been easy.

"You know, it's expensive, but you can always call me when you need to talk to someone. Or, better still, give me a missed call, and I'll call you."

Ten minutes passed. No reply. I was about to doze off when –

"Syaoran-kun!!! How awfully sweet of you!!! Thanks a lot for the offer! I do have a few new friends in college though! So, I wouldn't push any of our bills for such trivial matters! All the same, thanks a lot for the offer!"

Wasn't she already? I chuckled a bit. So, she still was a little "old Sakura".

"Good to see you haven't changed completely Sakura. Is it okay if I doze off? I need to absorb a bit of info tonight, so, I'll have to sleep a bit."

I _was _going a little sleepy now. As soon as the message got sent, I closed my eyes, and fell fast asleep.

Now, its morning…

I woke up, as is my usual habit, at seven.

I looked towards my phone-the message indicator was glowing angrily. Huh?

"Ya, ok. Good night Syaoran. Sleep well, and study better! And come soon!"

Ah…of course. Sakura. I smiled a little. It always felt good to reconnect with old friends. Getting up, I went in for a shower and dressed quickly. I had till nine for breakfast, and then classes would be at nine thirty.

I sat down for a quick review of whatever I had learnt yesterday, and then practiced a few kanjis. I was done sooner than I expected.

With another hour to kill, I found myself staring at my black-black phone. It was a simple flip model, with a good camera and a passable media player. A radio was thrown in too. It was my choice. While my sisters had some cool high-end mobile phones, I had chosen a simple one with only the basic requirements of my life. It was a matter of not losing my identity in the phone.

I walked towards it and flipped it open. There. A sword comprised the background, and the keypad was carefully maintained. I loved this phone. I ran through my contacts and when I reached 'S', I stopped at a name. Sakura. No surname. I liked it better that way. Even Eriol and Tomoyo were listed the same way, as were a few other close friends. No surname. Just them.

It would be nine in Tokyo now. Would she be awake? Or would she have gone to class? She was probably running late. I dismissed the idea, and closed my phone, placing it on the table, next to my packed bag.

I sighed. God, I had a boring life.

Little did I know, the next few weeks wouldn't be quite as boring.


End file.
